Rainbow Connection
by squishy-cactus
Summary: It's a miracle they haven't been adopted yet despite the orphanage's best effort to get rid of them.
1. Meeting

Here's another story. I couldn't help myself; I just had to write them as children. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

In the prestigious Teiko Academy that caters to students from nursery to high school, there is an orphanage. Mostly the children in this orphanage are current students who have recently lost their parents and have no other guardians left to look after them. Sometimes, gifted children are brought there so they could enroll as students at the academy, funded by Teiko's many sponsors.

Being an institution for the elite, it has been expected that no one remains at the orphanage for too long since there are either a lot of parents who are interested in adopting these special children or the children who are simply not special enough are moved to other more charitable institutions. It is therefore no wonder that the children dubbed as the 'Generation of Miracles' became notorious both inside and outside the walls of Teiko.

These children, despite being lumped together, initially had little to no interaction with one another. They have little in common and their only similar trait is their distaste for the hypocrites that pose as well-meaning wannabe parents.

All of these change with the arrival of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

The bell has been ringing for five minutes now. Could it be Daiki and the fire alarm again? Akashi doubts it. They made sure he couldn't trip those alarms again the last time—though Akashi doubts if it could actually stop the boy. With a shake of his head, he laments the foolishness of their adult caretakers.

Directing his attention back to his game, he picks up a piece—the one that looks like a horse—and sets it down. He stares at the board, nods to himself, then lets himself down from the chair only to move to another one at the opposite side of the table. He struggles a little bit at climbing—really those growth spurts can't come too fast—and settles himself. He cups his chin with his hand and agonizes his next move. This process is repeated indefinitely.

* * *

The only reaction Midorima has to the incessant ringing is to increase the radio's volume. Oho Asa is not yet done announcing Cancer's horoscope for the day. It seems there would be a lot of surprises that could happen today.

A frown makes its way to his features. He doesn't really like surprises or anything that one can't prepare for. One time, he went so far as to file a formal complaint against a previous helper for throwing him a surprise party that ended up with part of his hair being burnt off—hence his distrust of birthday cakes, flammable hair products, and fussy adults obsessing about making your hair look good for birthday pictures. As luck would have it, his lucky item for that day was a portable fire extinguisher; he becomes Oho Asa's most devout follower.

He waits patiently for the broadcast to finish before going into the gardens to dig the biggest turnip he can find.

* * *

Aomine yawns. That bell is so noisy! Maybe he'll do something about it later. He lazily wonders what they would be calling them for before eventually drifting back to sleep, deciding that it can't be anything fun at all. Grinning, he wonders if the noisy blond is still looking for him. Tough luck! No one can bother him up on the roof after all.

* * *

He rubs his sore butt and glares at the tree. Aominecchi made climbing it seem so easy. Maybe he really is part monkey? Ah well, he wasn't in that one either so maybe he's hiding in one of the bedrooms? Kise thinks he better hide as well before they realize that he is absent when they do a head count. Whatever they're calling them for can't possibly be fun and besides, he's sure Aominecchi won't be there as well.

* * *

Murasakibara munches lazily on some chips he found in the kitchen. He hears Shogo being dragged by his ears to the front of the staircase where they are to assemble every time the bell is rung. He does not like it when they take away his snacks so he walks to the opposite direction, not the least bit interested.

* * *

The current caretaker is a nondescript black-haired man whose name the children couldn't be bothered remembering. His eyes take in the group of children in front of him before bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. There are five children missing. Again.

His gaze shifts to the cook holding a grumbling gray-haired boy in place by the ear and he thanks god for small mercies. At least they got Haizaki—who, although isn't the most difficult, is probably the one likely to get in more serious trouble—accounted for.

The helpers are probably already looking for the missing children anyway so he decides to just get on with his announcement.

"Children, I would like you to welcome the newest addition to our family." Excited whispers break out—new children are very rare and would mean that there is either a new prodigy, a terrible tragedy or both— and the children frantically search for the new kid.

The caretaker chuckles and turns around to beckon the little boy out of hiding behind him. He sees nothing of the boy who just moments ago he could have sworn was sitting obediently on the stairs.

* * *

With a blank look that belies his curiosity, Kuroko walks silently along the halls of his new 'home'. None of the children or adults he passes pay any attention to him—not that they even notice him—nor does he pay them any special notice.

He likes watching people almost as much as reading his picture books. Both books and people tell interesting stories but sometimes the stories tend to be the same and he grows uninterested. Right now though, he has been walking for a while and has yet to encounter anyone. Perhaps there is something important happening?

He pads on in silence dragging a stuffed toy, by what he presumes is a paw, until he hears a curious sound coming from one of the open doors.

_Crunch... Crunch... Crunch..._

Drawing the ragged stuffed creature—they wouldn't allow him to bring Nigou inside so they give him a poor substitute which he named Kawari-san—closer to his chest, he sneaks a peak by the door frame.

He blinks.

Kuroko approaches the purple-haired boy. He is sitting on a stool against the kitchen counter, eyes closed, hands automatically moving from a bag of chips to his mouth, and mouth stuffed, continuously chewing.

He relaxes his grip on Kawari-san, making it touch the floor, then drags another stool right in front of the seemingly sleeping boy. With some difficulty, he manages to climb and tentatively waves a hand in front of the boy's face. No response.

He looks down at the bag of chips and notices that it is almost out. He hops off the stool and returns promptly with another bag. He waits.

Kuroko experimentally pokes a puffy cheek. A single eyelid blearily opens, followed by another, before focusing on him. Unabashedly, they stare at each other, neither looking away, while Murasakibara continues munching away.

It is only when his hand comes up empty that Murasakibara blinks and looks away from the strange expressionless kid to peer at the now empty bag in his hands. Before he knows it, another bag is thrust at his lap. Looking up, he is puzzled to find that the strange boy is gone and the only indications that he had been there are the unopened bag of chips on his lap and the glimpse of a toy-dog's head disappearing round the doorframe.

Shrugging, he opens the bag and resumes eating.

* * *

Kuroko eventually finds himself outside of the big house. His thoughts wander to his puppy, hoping that he is fine on his own and that he will come visit soon—Nigou is a smart pup, after all.

At the gardens, by the area where they plant the edible crops, he sees a huddled figure shaking and whimpering. Near it is a furious cat, hissing and glaring at the frightened boy.

Attempting to scare off the cat, Kuroko makes his entrance known by trying to walk louder. It isn't very effective as neither boy nor cat notices him.

Eyes closed, the boy continues to hold his head close to his chest with his hands, causing his glasses to fall. Kuroko is curious about the huge turnip tucked under his chin but also notices a red scratch mark on one of the boy's hand.

Deciding that the poor boy has been tormented enough, he crouches in front of the cat and holds out Kawari-san to it. Startled at his seemingly sudden appearance, the cat swipes at him. He flinches but maintains his pose until eventually the cat bolts away.

Turning back to the green-haired kid, he picks up the glasses and taps a shaking shoulder.

Midorima almost screams. Almost.

He assesses his surroundings and, finding no wild animals that would endanger his being, regards the boy in front of him.

"I'll h-have you know that cat was r-rabid." He takes the offered glasses shakily and composes himself. "I was only attempting to make myself a smaller target. Basic survival tactic, you know."

He gets a good look at the boy, eyeing the scratched hand holding a mutilated stuffed toy. The scratch was deeper than his and currently bleeding. Somehow, it annoyed him a little that this boy does not seem the least bit fazed.

Kuroko follows his gaze and notices Kawari-san's condition. His lips minutely tug downwards.

Noticing, Midorima amends, "You did not get bitten so you probably won't get rabies if we clean the wound."

Kuroko does not seem to pay him any attention and proceeds to lay Kawarima-san on a hole on the ground—the same hole where today's lucky item, the turnip, is from—and proceeds to cover him with dirt. _Kawari-san lived a short but meaningful life,_ Kuroko laments.

Scandalized, Midorima grabs both of his hands. "You could get an infection from that! Have you any idea how bad it is not to clean an open wound much more expose it to dirt! Not that I care but..."

He stops as Kuroko stares at him then lowers his gaze at the half-burried Kawari-san. Midorima sighs and hands him the turnip.

"At least do it properly." He grabs the spade he used for the turnip and finishes the makeshift grave. They say a few parting words. Well, Midorima attempts to.

"May his soul pass on to a place where he will be more fortunate." A pause. "And where there are no rabid cats."

He allows a few more seconds of silence before turning back to his companion, fully intending on cleaning the scratch wound and continuing his lecture on hygiene, only to find himself alone.

Lying close to his feet is his lucky item and beside it is a freshly pulled carrot. Somehow conscious that he is wearing orange overalls, he feels affronted.

He grabs the turnip and starts looking for the boy—who really needs to get that wound cleaned, not that he cared.

* * *

It is by pure chance that Kuroko sees what looked like a leg dangling on the roof. He is in the middle of trying to figure out whether toys go to heaven as well, especially since Kawari-san died a hero. Squinting, he determines that it is indeed a foot and the owner is very much in danger of falling.

Glancing at the solemn boy in front of him, Kuroko decides that Kawari-san would understand why he couldn't stay and finish the funeral—he himself being a lifesaver—and that he shouldn't disturb the ceremony as a show of respect. He plucks out a carrot, thinking that the boy would better appreciate it, and leaves it beside the giant turnip as thanks for honoring Kawari-san.

Hurriedly, he walks back inside the house and moves to the upper floors. He does not know the quickest way to the roof and he knows he cannot climb neither the pipes nor the trees but he has seen an open window on a dormer on the opposite side that would allow him easy access. If he can only find it.

He opens several rooms, all empty save one with an energetic blond boy rolling about in the floor who does not notice him, before coming across the correct one. Feeling something on his foot, he glances down and finds a wooden figure. Across the room, a redhead is on all fours, seemingly looking for something.

Akashi is only mildly startled by the unexpected intruder who taps him and hands him his missing pawn piece. Before he could express gratitude or ask questions, however, the boy hurriedly turns to the window, dragging one of his chairs, and climbs out.

* * *

Kuroko crawls over to the sleeping boy—walking is difficult because of the uneven sloping surface—and gives him a gentle shake.

Aomine wakes up to find someone's head hovering above his. His first instinct is to panic and scream out—which he does—until he realizes that one of his legs is dangling over the edge. He must have rolled here from the ridge in the middle where he originally was. With practiced ease, he rights himself to the astonishment of the other boy who almost falls down himself due to Aomine's abrupt motions.

"Whoa there!"

Aomine catches Kuroko by the hood of his shirt and promptly drags him to the middle of the roof where the ridge is wide enough for him to sit on without sliding down. Kuroko can only watch with envy at the other boy's effortless movements.

"There you go little buddy! I guessed you saved me back there. Then again, you almost gave me a heart attack..." Scratching the back of his head, Aomine plops down beside him. "Say, you're new here aren't ya? I'm Aomine Daiki. So what's your name?"

The grin on Aomine's face does not waver even as Kuroko does nothing but stare. Seeing Aomine move about, Kuroko wonders if he even needed saving from the start. One thing for sure, though, he was the one who ended up being saved.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

Whatever Aomine was about to say next is interrupted when a helper suddenly picks him up by the collar and takes him away, ignoring his protests that _he isn't alone and they're leaving someone behind_. Kuroko is left on the roof contemplating the best way to get down and follow.

Considering that he is sitting on the steepest part and any attempt to move towards the window would result in him sliding down towards the edge, he attempts to call the helper back. Any sound that might have escaped him is silenced by the distinctive sound of the window slamming shut.

With no other options, he draws his knees close, hugs his legs and waits patiently.

_Chapter end._

* * *

**AN:** Kuroko, how could they? :(

Anyway, tell me what you guys think? I personally find the linebreaks annoying but if you don't mind then it's ok, I guess.


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: KnB is still not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mission**

"Quit squirming, will ya?"

"Lemme go then!" Aomine thrashes against being carried under one arm.

"How many times have you been told it's dangerous to go up the roof?" The helper sighs while struggling to keep hold of the boy, "You can play later, right now there's an important announcement you have to hear." They pass another helper who is busy putting away the pieces of a chess board on top of a table.

"Okay just put me down! I can walk by myself." When his feet reach the ground, he crosses his arms and glares. It might have been intimidating had he been conscious that he was pouting.

The helper attempts to placate him, gesturing with open palms, "Hey now, no need for that. You're still in trouble for climbing up the roof again, ya know."

Knowing that he is in trouble _again_, Aomine reluctantly relents. "Fine..."

"Good, now let's go. My partner here would clean up and make sure you and your friend stay out of this room for good. This place is no good for kids, what with all the dust and stuff lying around."

Aomine perks up. "Oh yeah, Tetsu! Make sure you get him too!" Remembering the difficulty the smaller boy had moving about the roof.

"Yeah, yeah." The one that carried him like a sack says absently, guiding him to the door. "Your friend's already being taken care of." He recalls the red haired boy being led out of the room by another helper. If the boy hadn't said something about a blue haired boy going out the window, he wouldn't have thought to check the roof. He gives a long sigh. The rumors about the rainbow brats being the hardest to deal with turned out to be true; he's thankful they only have to handle them one at a time and shudders at the thought of them ever joining forces.

* * *

After meticulously bandaging his injured hand for the third time (A helper offered to do it for him but Midorima wouldn't let him unless he showed some first-aid certification that would prove him more qualified to give treatment, to which the helper just rolled his eyes mumbling what suspiciously sounded like _'It's just a scratch, not even a real wound'_), Midorima notes his hand would not have needed bandaging had he bandaged it beforehand and decides that he'll do just that from now on. Of course, he'll only need to do it on his left since that's the one he uses most and would thus need more protection. This opinion has absolutely nothing to do with the limited roll of bandages the helper gave him and the strange boy from today's encounter needing them. He keeps the bandages and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol in the front of his overalls but it's only in case he gets scratched again, of course.

His gaze scans the room once again but he still does not see the boy who he is _not_ looking for. _Perhaps, he's just a visitor's son, then._

The helper all but dragged him to one of the playrooms—the largest—stopping him from his pursuit, something about an important announcement. He's not entirely sure why they wouldn't just announce whatever it is and let them go but he does note the absence of some other children. The playroom is wide enough for the helpers to let the children mingle and play while keeping watch from a distance—Midorima does not think they do a good job at it, watching Haizaki take one of the other children's toys.

He is seated by a corner near a closed window, purposely ignoring how the other children are whispering, trying not to get caught staring at him. He, unconsciously, holds his turnip closer opting to glance outside the window, drowning out the voices (though, he can still hear Haizaki grumbling while being reprimanded.)

The door opens and a familiar red haired boy is ushered inside. Midorima only looks because of the momentary hush accompanying the boy's entrance.

* * *

Akashi's eyes sweep across the room taking in the toys and the children scattered on the floor, a frown set on his face. He does not think there would be anything interesting here and he is upset that he did not get to finish his game. The helpers did not seem to believe he even knew how to play the game. Hopefully, they at least listened to him about the peculiar boy who climbed out the window.

He sees a rocking horse and makes his way towards it, curious. _Hm... This is new._ When he does reach it, he studies the wooden carvings and gives it an experimental push. Fascinated by the tilting motion, he nods to himself and mounts, content with rocking back and forth, uncaring towards the bemused glances directed at him.

He finds the tilting very relaxing and resolves to own a real horse when he grows up. Slowly, his thoughts drift to wooden kings, knights, and helpful, but unusual, boys climbing out windows.

* * *

The next time the door is opened a wriggling mass rolled in a blanket is shoved inside. On one end of the roll, blond tufts can be seen. Some muffling can be heard but everyone gives it some distance and promptly ignores it—apparently used to the antics.

A head peeks out and the blond boy attempts to move. The result is a very impressive imitation of a caterpillar and the other children look on, amused.

Again, the door is opened and Kise does his best to turn his body so he could see _if they finally caught Aominecchi._ He is disappointed that it is only the tall purple haired kid who eats a lot.

* * *

Murasakibara lazily looks at the children gathered. There isn't really a lot of them and most of the other children stay together all the time. He's not good at recalling faces (partly because he never pays attention and thinks it's too troublesome to remember) but he's sure he has never seen the boy from earlier.

They took away his snacks again and he wonders if the strange boy has any more.

* * *

When Aomine finally enters, he takes one glance at the room then gives the helper accompanying him a look that spoke _'Are you serious?'_. The helper has been nagging at him about just playing with the other children instead of running off on his own to which he reasons that most of them treat him like a brat because his younger.

"Nonsense! You have other kids your age there as well..." says the helper, almost regretting it knowing that if even two of the rainbow brats got together it will be chaos.

Aomine takes notice of the _other kids his age_: there's the one with gray hair arguing with some other kid; there's the one stroking the giant turnip like a cat, sitting by the window; the kid on the rocking horse ignoring everyone else; another one at the back chewing on his knuckes; and finally the blond on the floor, who is attempting to imitate a clock hand by rolling on one end. _"Aominecchi! I've found you! Let's play together!"_

"You're not serious, are you?"

The helper shrugs.

"But they're weird." He says, whiningly. The helper studies him, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Say, weren't you the one that took the live crayfish the chef was going to cook for dinner, that one night, only to release it in the garden ponds, the school fountain, and the guest room aquarium so you could try your hand at catching them with a butterfly net?"

"Yep! It's more fun in real ponds and rivers though, but they don't let me out and it's pretty hard to es—" Aomine bites his lip. He can't let them know about his little trips outside school grounds; He's already in a lot of trouble. Instead, he grumbles, "What's your point?"

The helper gives him a pitying look, "I hate to break it to ya..." One hand is used to push Aomine forward "You're definitely one of them."

* * *

Generally, it has been accepted that putting the rainbow brats in one room is not a good idea. It's like keeping volatile substances near each other; they don't react, having no reason to, but it would only take that one trigger to make them spontaneously combust—the ensuing chain reaction would not be pretty.

Fortunately, this has never happened before, partly because it is a rare occurence to get them into one room together, mostly because they're all detached from other children, for whatever reason. Still, this does not stop the helpers from feeling uneasy and wary. It's also accepted that the rainbow brats don't get along with the other children or, to be more precise, the others don't really like the colorful children.

The other orphans, unused to seeing them, exchange curious whispers occassionally but, for the most part, try to pay them no attention—not even attempting to approach any of them or asking them to play. They dislike the special treatment given to the younger children.

Or how the purple one is taller and stronger than some of them (_he should be fat and weak_) despite doing nothing but eat, how the red one makes them feel bad about themselves by pointing out the obvious _and using big confusing words_, how the green one is so uptight and demanding _for someone so weird_, how the blue one beats them effortlessly at their games, how the yellow one is easily liked by adults _even though he's so annoying_, how the gray one can get away with anything with just a light scolding.

What they dislike most of all, however, is that would-be parents always chose one of _them_. Other children only get chosen because _they_, for some reason, drive the parents away forcing them to settle for less (no one actually says this but it is how they feel). Surely every orphan dreams of belonging to a family and those who don't obviously has something wrong with them.

* * *

When the caretaker opens the door and sees all the children in the room, he gives a sigh of relief, mumbling, "At least they're all here," to himself.

Before he could convene with the helpers, a loud whine interrupts him.

"Hey! What gives!? How long are you gonna keep us here? I wanna play outside." While it is Shougo who spoke, the other children assent, albeit more reservedly. He has to stop from smiling at how the boy is unabashed and uncaring of getting disciplined, despite getting into trouble frequently.

Speaking of stubborn, troublesome children, the five previously missing ones are looking at him expectantly and unlike the other children's curious looks, theirs seem to suggest that whatever reason he gives would determine whether they would stay put or not.

"Well, seeing as we are all here," except for the topic of his announcement, he grimaces, "I would all like you to welcome our newest addition." Again, whispers break out and the five still, actually looking interested.

"That's what you said earlier! Ow—" Shougo is cut off when a helper pinches his ear and tells him to be more polite.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Tetsuya is still missing. This mansion is quite big so he may have gotten lost." Poor child. He is so much more behaved and reserved than the rest that it's hard to even remember his presence. It's a good thing the mansion has the gates guarded 24/7, limiting the search. The mansion is also subjected to checks to ensure child safety so the only cause for concern is if Tetsuya is scared and hungry, further reassuring the caretaker. "Not to worry, though, the helpers are looking for him. I expect you all to wait here until they find him." Most of the children resume what they were doing.

"Tetsu? You're looking for a kid with light blue hair, right?"

He looks down at the curious face of Aomine Daiki. "Why, yes. Tell me, have you seen him?"

Daiki hesitates for only a moment. "Yeah, we were together at the roof."

The caretaker's brows shoot up, "The roof? What were you doing on the roof?" Furrows them, "What was he doing on the roof?" Sighs, "And I thought he was well behaved—"

"Hey! Tetsu only woke me up because I was gonna fall. He wasn't even any good at keeping his balance so I don't think he went there to cause any trouble. I was the one who was stupid enough to sleep there in the first place, so there you can punish me!"

The caretaker blinks at the boy. To say he was shocked by the earnest defense is an understatement, Daiki not only admitted his wrong to defend another but also showed enough concern to willingly take whatever punishment.

"I understand. He is a good kid after all then," He almost chuckles at Daiki's interjection of _'That's right!'_ but knows he has to be stern. "We can deal with you later. Right now, though, we have to find Tetsuya first. When did you last see him?"

Daiki tells him about the helper who brought him down. "He said Tetsu's been taken care of. Maybe they lost him then."

Aomine wouldn't blame Tetsu for it, it's pretty boring here.

The caretaker proceeds to ask the specified helper who is on the other side of the room together with the other helpers.

"I was surprised that there was someone on the roof, all right. But there was only one when I got there. My partner, Ken, made sure everything was in order. Isn't that right, Ken?" He gestures to the one beside him.

"Yep, I even glanced out the window to recheck the roof before locking it, you know, just in case they left something behind."

The caretaker frowns. Daiki could be lying but he has no reason to considering he all but volunteered to be punished. "Daiki mentioned that he has been taken cared of."

"Hm... Oh yeah, Teri got there before us. He was with another boy but his volunteer shift is already over and no one really has his number."

"No, it's fine." Daiki is right then, they did lose him track of him after all. The mansion has many rooms and corridors, it might be a while before Tetsuya is found. He decides to allow the children to go outside and play, thinking that perhaps it will be faster to find the boy this way.

* * *

"Aominecchi, let's play! And get off me!" The blond whined.  
Aomine is using him as a cushion, preventing him from moving.

"Quit it Kise! I'm thinking!" This, for whatever reason, works in making the blond stop squirming. Instead, Kise tries to crane his neck, as if what Aomine just said was the most fascinating thing.

"Oi! Do you wanna say something?" Aomine stands, leaving one foot still on the blanket roll and rolling it back and forth.

"Waaah~! Aominecchi so mean! I just wanted to see what it looks like when you _think_!" When Aomine stops prodding him, he asks, "So whatcha thinking about anyway?"

Aomine plops back down on him, making him squeak in protest. "It's just something's bugging me about Tetsu."

"You mean the kid they're looking for? Were you really on the roof all this time? I was looking for you!"

Before he could answer, someone unexpected approaches them. "That boy is still on the roof."

Aomine and Kise both stare at the red head. Again, before either of them can answer the caretaker draws their attention and says, "You can now play outside. May I request though that you keep an eye out for Tetsuya. He's lost somewhere in either the grounds or inside one of the rooms." A description of the boy is made. "Stay away from dangerous places like the roof, though." The last bit is directed at Aomine and he scratches his head sheepishly.

The children and everyone else leave the room. Only five children remain.

Aomine regards the red haired boy. "What makes you think Tetsu's still on the roof?"

For a moment, Akashi looks from the green haired boy by the window—who was doing a poor job at pretending not to listen—then to the purple haired boy staring lazily at them before turning back to Aomine.

"The volunteer that brought you here, I told him to check the roof for a blue haired boy who climbed out. He came back with you instead."

No wonder they were able to find him, Aomine thinks. But he never went out using the window, he climbed the trees and pipes. Does that mean they mistook him for Tetsu?

"But they said they took care of him... Ah! It was you! They thought I was with you!" Aomine palm hits his forehead. Determinedly he declares, "I have to go check."

"Ah, I'm gonna go with you!" Kise redoubles his squirming.

"I would also like to go." Akashi says.

"Wha—? I don't think you guys can climb, though. And it will be faster with just me." Aomine scratches the back of his head.

"If this boy is still there, will you be able to climb back down while carrying him?"

Aomine winces in realization, the thought never occuring to him. "Ah, but they locked that room already."

"Ah, That is a problem."

A cough has them turning to the boy with the turnip. "I may know where they hide the keys to the rooms" Midorima pauses to adjust his glasses, "I guess I have no choice but to partake in this rescue mission."

Aomine has an incredulous look on his face. "What?"

Amusement fill Akashi's features. "Then we can go for snacks afterwards." He smiles when Murasakibara says, "Eh, then I guess I'll go too."

Kise is beside himself with joy. "Yay! Mission! We need a cool team name. How do you guy's feel about 'Kise Squad'?"

Aomine rolls him on the floor, ignoring his protests. He looks at the others like he thought they were crazy—which he does. Since when were they all chummy?

Midorima beats him to it. "Just so we're clear. I think you are all weird and I'm only doing this because I think the adults here can't do anything right."

"Incompetent." Akashi supplies, remembering the word his late father used a lot when the servants messed up.

"Incompy— Ne, Aominecchi what's incompiten?" Kise attempts.

"Ah, it doesn't sound tasty... Can we go now?" Murasakibara looks between them.

"Huh? How are we wei—" Aomine looks at the others, amends. "How am I weird? You're the weirdest one here. You're the one holding a radish!"

"I believe it's a turnip," Akashi supplies.

Aomine glares at him.

"I believe we have a missing boy to find." Midorima starts heading out.

"Tsk. Ah, whatever! Wait for me Tetsu!" Aomine follows.

"Aominecchi!" Kise does his caterpillar impersonation and attempts to catch up. Murasakibara steps on him on the way out. "Hey!"

Akashi thinks this is the most interesting thing to happen here. Unconsciously a small smile forms as he moves to follow.

_Chapter end._

* * *

**AN: And Kuroko is still alone on the roof. -facepalms- Why won't words just type themselves from my thought like magic?**


End file.
